Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 7$ and $a = 5$. $4$ $b$ $^2 + 7$ $a$ $ - 8$
Answer: Substitute $7$ for ${b}$ and $5$ for ${a}$ $ = 4{(7)}^2 + 7{(5)} - 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(49) + 7{(5)} - 8 $ $ = 196 + 35 - 8 $ $ = 223$